Sous ton aile
by marion.potter.39
Summary: La jeune reine est contrainte de demeurer au palais. Elle trouve cependant un moyen de fuir, loin de cette prison dorée, sous l'aile d'un dragon, dans les bras de Maleficent. Dragon Queen.


_Guest Mell99 _**: Je ne savais comment te répondre alors du coup, j'ai écrit cet OS pour toi. Alors... comment je sais que tu aimes le Dragon Queen ? Tu as laissé une review sur**_ Cruelles Petites en Perdition_** qui le laisse entendre x) (A moins que ce ne soit pas toi... et que vous soyez deux...) Donc quand **_Guest Anna_** m'a demandé de lui écrire un OS, j'ai pensé à toi aussi. Puis je ne pense pas être « auteure de Dragon Queen »... ce n'est pas mon ship de prédilection... Cependant, dans la mesure où j'aurais des idées, je veux bien en écrire si on m'en fait la demande. Dans quel cas, je laisserai un mot sur mon profil.**

**Bon, du coup, si**_ Guest__Anna_** est là aussi... :D**

* * *

Le roi Léopold était devenu moins permissif envers sa nouvelle épouse. Désormais, elle ne pourrait plus quitter le palais. Il l'avait épousée pour être une reine, une femme et une mère, non pour demeurer oisive au gré de ses envies loin de ses obligations et devoirs.

Regina essayait de s'accomoder de ce nouveau châtiment qui lui était infligé. Elle éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à être en présence de Snow-White tout en masquant sa rancœur et sa haine à son égard.

Elle se recluait elle-même dans ses appartements, éloignée de la vie du palais et des agitations qui en découlaient. Elle s'aventurait parfois dans la petite cour où son pommier était à présent planté, pour en cueillir les fruits ou simplement le contempler.

Elle cherchait parfois refuge dans les livres mais quand bien même la symphonie des mots était plaisante et appréciable, elle ne parvenait à s'y plonger pleinement. Par ailleurs, on venait parfois la demander afin qu'elle puisse, elle aussi, comme le bon petit peuple, acclamer les prouesses de la princesse héritière.

* * *

Regina était assise devant un grand miroir serti de dorures. Ce dernier ne faisait que lui renvoyer son propre reflet solitaire. Elle ajusta le fin collier autour de son cou et se leva, se dérobant à sa propre image. Elle passa une main sur sa robe afin d'en apprécier la finesse de l'étoffe. Il n'y avait dans cette vie rien qu'elle ne désirait et rien qu'elle ne désirerait jamais.

Regina s'approcha du balcon. C'était le seul aperçu de la liberté qui lui restait et qu'elle ne gouterait jamais. Elle soupira, triste et lasse. Elle songea à Maleficent qui demeurait quelque part, là-bas, loin de ses préoccupations futiles. Qu'elle avait été naïve de voir en cette femme plus qu'une habile magicienne à se muer en dragon.

On prit la liberté d'entrer dans sa chambre et Regina se tendit en entendant les pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna, affichant déjà une impassibilité feinte avec finesse. Une reine devait toujours se montrer vertueuse. Regina ne laissa pas paraître le mince soulagement qu'elle ressentit en reconnaissant Johanna, la gouvernante de Snow-White. C'était une femme rondouillarde dont le temps commençait à marquer le visage. Elle était profondément gentille. Son seul défaut était peut-être de tenir la princesse en trop haute estime.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda la Reine d'une voix qu'elle espérait aimable.

La servante lui tendit quelque chose. Le regard de la brune glissa doucement de la servante à cette chose recouverte d'une fine étoffe violacée. Les bords semblaient brodés de fils d'or. Ce n'était pas un objet commun.

\- « On a déposé cela au château pour vous, déclara la servante.

\- Bien laissez-le ici, dit la jeune Regina en désignant une petite table. Merci, Johanna. »

Johanna acquiesça. Elle s'exécuta et partit sans ajouter un mot.

Regina leva l'étoffe afin de voir ce qu'il dissimulait aux regards indiscrets. Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise, voyant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un panier en osier des plus communs, dans lequel étaient généreusement lovées multitudes de pommes rouges. La peau des fruits étaient d'un pourpre soutenu, aussi rougeoyant que le sang.

« Je suis contrainte de vivre dans cette prison dorée, je fais tout pour que ce maudit peuple m'aime et on m'envoie des _pommes_ ?! Autant me faire parvenir une miche de pain et un pichet d'eau comme aux prisonniers dans leurs geôles. »

Elle cracha ses mots à voix basse comme une malédiction. Elle prit une pomme entre ses doigts et la vit tourner doucement devant son regard avisé. Peut-être ces pommes cachaient-elles autre chose ? Cependant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait dans ce panier que de banals et communs fruits du verger. Regina remarqua alors un petit parchemin finalement enroulé sur lui-même. Elle le prit et le déroula alors. La papier ne resta pas vierge bien longtemps. Sitôt que Regina l'eut effleuré, des mots apparurent. Elle reconnut sans peine l'écriture fine du message elle ne la connaissait que trop après avoir lu maintes fois son livre de sorts.

« Maleficent... », murmura Regina dans un sourire.

Elle lut le message plusieurs fois, n'en comprenant pas le sens. En quoi ces pommes lui permettraient de sortir de sa prison ? Elle lut le message une dernière fois afin d'être certaine de le connaître sur le bout des doigts puis le déchira. Personne ne devait savoir ou ne serait-ce que se douter qu'une aide lui avait été apportée de l'extérieur. Elle reporta son attention sur le panier d'osier et son contenu. Regina était déçue. Elle aurait pensé Maleficent prompte à lui venir en aide, pas à se jouer d'elle ainsi. C'était infiniment cruel de sa part. Regina prit une pomme et alla se poser dans le petit salon que comptait ses appartements. Elle se saisit d'un livre et l'ouvrit là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de couper la pomme et croqua directement, à même le fruit. Elle arracha un morceau de pomme et poursuivit sa lecture, n'était guère passionnée par l'histoire confinée entre ces lignes. Elle continuait à manger le fruit écarlate et n'y laissa que le trognon.

Regina se sentit lutter contre le sommeil. Elle ne put empêcher un bâillement de franchir ses lèvres pour lui rappeler qu'elle devait aller dormir. Elle s'autorisa à fermer brièvement ses paupières sur ses yeux mais sombra finalement dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Regina sursauta. Elle s'était endormie dans sa chambre mais se réveillait ici. Elle battit des paupières mais ne parvenait à discerner l'endroit où elle se trouvait. L'endroit était sombre. On ne discernait ni les murs ni la moindre once de lumière. Elle appela à l'aide mais sa voix ne lui revint pas. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. La pièce était si grande qu'elle ne lui renvoyait pas son écho. Le lieu était si noir qu'elle ne distinguait ni le sol ni le plafond. C'était un néant noyé dans les ténèbres.

« J'ai été piégée. » réalisa-t-elle avec effarement.

Elle ramena ses mains contre son cœur, continuant de regarder autour d'elle dans l'espoir vain de trouver une issue. Sa surprise et sa déception laissèrent place à la colère. Elle hurla son ressentiment et sa voix se perdit au loin dans un petit son étouffé. Elle frappa du pied, faute de trouver autre chose sur laquelle laisser déferler sa colère. Alors dans cet endroit si sombre et silencieux, elle entendit un craquement. Elle regarda ses pieds et vit une lézarde brillante serpenter sur le sol. Le sol s'éffrita et se craquela. Elle chercha à courir mais la fissure au sol se propageait comme l'onde à la surface de l'eau. Elle fut rattrapée et le sol se déroba sous elle.

Elle tomba et atterrit avec fracas dans une pièce dont elle parvenait à discerner les limites, la pierre des murs et la lumière. Elle entendait la mélodie incandescente du feu qui crépitait. La chaleur était oppressante mais encore supportable même si le feu rendait l'air lourd. Regina ramena ses bras sur son cœur afin d'empêcher le feu de la bruler. Cependant les flammes l'évitaient consciencieusement comme soucieuses de ne pas lui faire de mal. Regina détailla la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'une nouvelle issue. Elle déglutit alors en prenant conscience de la forme colossale qui semblaient tapie au milieu des flammes. La chose était tellement immense que Regina se gifla intérieurement de ne pas avoir prêté attention à pareil détail.

La forme sombre déplia ses ailes et les flammes se couchèrent une révérence solennelle. Le feu s'éteignit rendant l'atmosphère plus viable et moins oppressante. Cependant le dragon qu'elle avait devant elle ne rendait pas Regina plus sereine. La jeune femme ouvrit sa main, espérant y créer une boule enflammée dont elle pourrait se servir pour se défendre. Sa main tremblait légèrement et maugréer sur la fragilité de ses pouvoirs naissants ne l'aidaient pas à créer la sphère rougeoyante.

Le dragon s'approcha doucement. Ses grandes ailes trainaient derrière lui à la manière de vêtements trop longs et trop amples qui finissent par lécher le sol. La créature écailleuse marchait gauchement. Ceci aurait pu lui arracher un sourire si Regina n'en était pas si terrifiée. Réalisant que sa cause était vaine et qu'une fragile flammèche tremblotante ne lui serait guère utile pour se défendre face à ce colosse cracheur de feu, Regina se recroquevilla et se couvrit son visage de ses mains.

Le dragon baissa la tête dont deux cornes torsadées lui faisait office de royale couronne. Ses écailles étaient luisantes d'un noir violacé. Son regard était d'un bleu d'océan. La bête souffla sur la jeune femme. Regina sentit le parfum des braises et une odeur plus fleurie. Elle ôta ses mains de devant son visage et osa regarder la créature. Regina reconnut ce regard si bleu.

\- « Maleficent ?, demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- _Qui d'autre _? »

Le dragon n'avait pas ouvert sa gueule. Regina semblait entendre sa voix sans pouvoir en deviner l'origine. Pourtant elle reconnaissait cette voix comme celle de Maleficent. La brune se redressa. La tête imposante de la créature se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais approchée Maleficent de si près, sous cette forme du moins. A présent qu'elle connaissait son identité, le dragon lui paraissait moins menaçant.

\- «_ Je t'avais pourtant écrit que cela te mènerait dans les rêves._

\- Je pensais que c'était une expression » se défendit Regina vexée.

Les yeux azurs du dragon se plissèrent en une sincère expression amusée. Regina l'entendit rire et ne laissa pas sa gêne la trahir.

\- « Mais si c'est un rêve, c'est vraiment toi ?, demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. Ou alors c'est simplement mon imagination ?

\- _Si c'est dans ta tête, pourquoi cela en serait moins réel _?, s'amusa Maleficent.

\- Ma question est des plus sérieuses.

\- _Nos rêves se croisent_, répondit le dragon avec plus de sérieux.

\- Comment cela est possible ?

\- _J'ai longtemps utilisé le sleeping curse à_ différentes fins. _Celle-ci en fait partie_.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir au palais ? » demanda Regina.

Elle avait espéré aborder la question avec finesse mais son ton était sec et cinglant. Le dragon sourit dévoilant ses dents tranchantes. Pourtant à cet instant il n'était guère effrayant.

\- « _Le roi a ensorcelé le palais. Après ma petite...visite chez Briar Rose, beaucoup de souverains ont enchanté leur demeures pour qu'elles ne laissent pas les dragons franchirent leurs portes._

\- Les dragons ? » releva Regina.

Maleficent replia ses ailes sur elle. On l'imaginait aisément humaine en train de rajuster le tombé de sa robe. Les flammes ne crépitaient plus aussi le silence retombait aisément.

« _Je ne me change pas en dragon_, commença-t-elle._ Je _suis _le dragon. Je me change en humaine la plupart du temps_._ C'est pour cela que le commun des mortels se complait dans le mensonge. Ils préfèrent croire que l'humain se change en monstre plutôt que de penser que le monstre puisse être humain._ »

Regina cacha difficilement sa surprise face à cette révélation.

\- « Pourquoi restes-tu humaine dans ce cas ?, demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- _Un dragon a un cœur trop grand. La peine est plus intense, la douleur plus déchirante. Le cœur d'un humain n'a de place que pour une seule émotion._

\- Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Regina en s'approchant.

Elle posa une main qu'elle espérait réconfortante sur l'encolure de son amie. Les écailles étaient agencées étroitement couvrant l'intégralité de la peau de l'animal d'une armure ténébreuse et violacée.

\- « _Je t'ai fait venir ici pour que tu t'échappes dans les songes pas que tu te perdes dans mes cauchemars._

\- Et on va rester ici, assises tranquillement sur les braises ?, plaisanta Regina d'un air mutin.

\- _Non_, rit Maleficent. _Nous allons briser les murs_. »

Regina haussa les sourcils, surprise d'une telle déclaration. L'animal ailé se redressa, enveloppant la pièce de ses ailes, occupant l'espace de son corps céleste. Maleficent prit une profonde inspiration et tourna la tête en direction d'un mur. La dragon ouvrit la gueule. Une étincelle jaillit et des gerbes flamboyantes fondirent sur le mur qui craquela sous l'effet de la soudaine chaleur. La pièce s'effaça alors, laissant une plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue. L'herbe était verdoyante et dansait sous la brise. L'astre solaire éclairait généreusement la terre, sans se montrer trop ardent. Après la chaleur oppressante de la pièce, la brise fraiche qui soufflait était d'autant plus appréciable.

Maleficent regarda un sourire de bonheur se peindre sur les lèvres de Regina. C'était un bonheur si simple dont elle se languissait depuis si longtemps.

Le dragon se coucha, se faisait aussi près du sol que possible. La bête posa son regard bleu sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci se tourna à son tour vers son amie.

\- « Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais monter ?, demanda Regina dans un sourire amusé.

\- _Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais marcher_ ?, répliqua Maleficent.

\- Tu dis cela parce que tu es d'une gaucherie immense au sol. »

Le dragon souffla et de la fumée s'échappa de ses naseaux dans une expression vexée. Elle dégourdit rapidement ses ailes et invita Regina à monter. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas impressionner. Ceci ne devait être guère plus complexe que de monter un cheval. Elle s'installa sur le dragon et rajusta sa robe et sa cape.

« Ce n'est pas bien difficile » se vanta Regina.

De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait deviner le rictus moqueur de monture singulière. Maleficent s'avança d'un pas. La brune, qui jusqu'alors s'était ri de cette démarche pataude et lourde, prenait conscience de sa mouvance impressionnante. Cela n'était en rien comparable à Rocinante qui lui paraissait alors bien frêle en comparaison.

Maleficent avança encore doucement. Elle sentit Regina se crisper et retenir son souffle. La jeune femme tenta péniblement de trouver un point d'accroche mais les écailles habillaient la créature ne lui laissaient aucune prise. Le dragon s'approcha du vide. Regina osa regarder en contrebas et déglutit. Une chute serait inévitablement fatale. Une petite motte de terre de détacha et voir cette petite chose dégringoler dans le vide et de démembrer n'était pas rassurant le moins du monde.

\- « _Aurais-tu peur_ ?, demanda malicieusement Maleficent.

\- Non, argua Regina d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Je n'ai peur de rien.

\- _Alors à présent tu vas avoir peur_. »

Maleficent laissa son corps glisser dans le vide. Regina se sentit tomber avec elle et eut tout juste le temps de se cramponner comme elle le pouvait. Elle ferma les yeux et serra Maleficent de toutes ses forces. Puis l'impression de chute disparut. La jeune femme entendait les grandes ailes battre l'air avec force pour gagner de la hauteur. Le dragon glissait à présent sur le vent.

\- « _Pauvre petite chose..._, se moqua Maleficent.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, se vexa Regina. J'étais juste... surprise que tu te jettes ainsi. »

La jeune femme entendit son amie rire et sourit à son tour. La surprise et sa peur s'étaient envolées. Le dragon ne se permettait pas de fantaisies de haut vol, sentant sa cavalière si peu à l'aise sur son dos.

* * *

Regina croquait les pommes avec plaisir sa bouche pulpeuse embrassant la peau du fruit. Elle s'installait rapidement sur son lit, impatiente de se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Elle se retrouvait alors dans cette pièce rougie par des flammes brûlantes où Maleficent semblait l'attendre. Regina s'émerveillait de voir son amie manipuler avec aisance ce qui les entourait, créant le paysage, faisant disparaître les arbres.

Par ailleurs, si Regina avait compris la vraie nature de son amie, elle se languissait de sa forme humaine. Maleficent se laissait convaincre. Si la peine et la douleur étaient vivaces dans son corps de cracheur de feu, c'est un autre sentiment qui coulait dans ses veines lorsqu'elle se faisait humaine. La souffrance était moins grande dans un corps plus petit mais c'est un feu tout autre qui dévorait son cœur alors. Laisser Regina effleurer sa peau satinée était une preuve de toute l'affection qu'elle portait à son égard; car le dragon, derrière son épaisse armure de peau écailleuse, protégeait son cœur.

Regina effleurait doucement sa peau diaphane de ses doigts, caressait ses lèvres des siennes. Elle collait son corps contre le sien, en en épousant les formes. Maleficent se laissait approcher, lui laissait toucher son âme. Regina avait trouvé un peu de réconfort sous l'aile du dragon. Elle y avait trouvé de la chaleur mais elle préférait Maleficent lorsqu'elle pouvait sceller ses lèvres contre les siennes et se lover dans ses bras.

* * *

Pourtant, lorsque les pommes viendraient à manquer, ces promenades et ces étreintes au pays des songes ne seraient que de doux souvenirs qu'elles pourrait ressasser, se rappelant avec délice d'un parfum ou d'une caresse. Tout ceci lui serait désormais interdit et Regina ne pourrait plus fuir sa prison dorée.

Maleficent lui avait sciemment expliqué que ces rencontres oniriques n'étaient permises que parce qu'elle même en était actrice. Sans la présence de Maleficent, les âmes endormies ne faisaient qu'errer, solitaires et torturées, ne pouvant se dérober au sommeil.

Regina garda alors une dernière pomme, se refusant le plaisir que ce fruit écarlate pouvait représenter à ses yeux. L'ivresse du sommeil laisserait place à l'ombre de la mort et d'un songe sans fin. La dernière pomme serait la sentence de Snow-White.

FIN.

* * *

**Notes :**

**Cet os s'est inspiré de plusieurs choses :**

**De la chanson « **_Once Upon a Dream_** ».**

**Du film **_Maleficent_** de Disney, de **_Dragons_** de Dreamworks**

**Du très vague souvenir que j'ai du livre **_Eragon_** de Christopher Paolini.**

**Du poème l'**_Albatros_** de Charles Baudelaire.**

**L'idée que Maleficent serait en réalité un dragon ayant la capacité de se transformer en humaine m'est venue en regardant la promo de l'épisode 4x17 de la série.**


End file.
